yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Leaf in the Wind (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Leaf in the Wind. The episode starts with Oogi flying down toward the ground of Air Temple Island. Soon, Po, Korra, the Furious Five, Tenzin, and Shifu were inside the air temple beside the Yin and Yang courtyard. Korra: (reading the newspaper) And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout! (excitedly) What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches? Tenzin: (dismissively) That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending. (takes a sip from his cup) Korra: Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena. Po: I know, watching the pro-bending match would be so awesome. Korra: It sure would, Po. Tenzin: Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. (with Korra disappointed) So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island. Korra: (annoyed) Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around, to watch my every move? Tenzin: Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions. Korra: (smiles softly) All right, you're the master. Shifu: But here is how we settle things out, Korra. Po, the Furious Five and I will be teaching you the Airbending Technique our way, while Tenzin teaches you the same thing his way. Po: No way, we're gonna teach Korra our own way!? Korra: Wait, what? Just as Korra was ready for her first day of training, she was at her Air Nomad attire. Tenzin: So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before. Korra: (placing her right hand on her head) Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, (frustrated) but every single time I've tried airbending- (raspberry with her tongue) nothing. Tenzin: (placing his right hand on her shoulder) That's perfectly all right. You just need to be patient. (roll down her stripped up sleeves) Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending. Korra: (glances to the ground sadly) Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get. Tenzin: (turns to resume walking, smiling softly) Let's begin your first lesson. Po: This is it, Korra, your first day of airbending training. Korra: Yeah, great, Po. Po: Cheer up, it'll work out, even I have trouble at kung fu the first time. Korra: You do? Po: Yeah, it's a long story. As Korra was ready for her first airbending lesson, Tenzin demonstrates with his children. Ikki: (excitedly) Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend! Korra: (slightly amused) What is that contraption? Tenzin: (as he and Korra pulled out a tool) A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise? Jinora: (airbends the gates) The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them. Korra: (confidently) Seems easy enough. Ikki: (energetically) Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning. Po: Is she always like that, Jinora? Jinora: Sometimes, Po. Shifu: (to Tenzin) Now then, Tenzin, as you were? Tenzin: (releasing the leaf and gently moves it toward the gates with airbending) The key is to be like the leaf. (as the leaf's movements as it reaches the gates and starts to flow through them) Flow with the movement of the gates. (with the leave swirling and twirling, never touching the spinning gates) Jinora will demonstrate. So, Jinora demonstrates going through the gates with Tenzin gazing at her daughter. Tenzin: Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice. Then, Jinora exits through the other side of the airbending tool as she turns and blows another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin rapidly again. Korra: (determined) Let's do this! So, Korra decisively runs into the airbending tool, colliding against the first panel she encounters. Being thrown to the side, she slams right into the next one. Tenzin grimaces in pain upon witnessing Korra colliding with every panel she comes across. Korra was inside the spinning airbending tool, as she is hit by two other panels, she is catapulted from panel to panel and eventually tossed out on her behind in front of Tenzin and his children. She scrambles back on her feet, Korra stands up completely again, an annoyed and determined look across her face. She runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but colliding into the next ones. Po: Oh! That's gotta hurt! Tigress: And I thought your first training was terrible. Jinora: (calling out by shouting through cupped hands) Don't force your way through! But, Korra inside the spinning panels as she is hit by every plank. Ikki: (clenching her fists and motioning expansively) Dance! Dance like the wind! Then, Korra was grunting as she is knocked back by another panel. Meelo: (making strange weaving motions by waving his arms with an undulating motion) Be the leaf! Unfortunately for Korra, she was grinding her teeth together as she runs up. After getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling knocked out on the ground before Tenzin. So, he takes a deep breath and shakes his head. After Korra rough training with Tenzin, Shifu, Po, and the five were taking their turn to teach her. Shifu: I know it is hard trying to master airbending, Korra, these things take time. Korra: So, what's the first thing you're all going to teach me anyway? Tigress: You're going to dodge our attacks, that's the first step to learn airbending. Korra: But, Shifu, how it that going to help me airbend? Shifu: When you walk through the noble path, you'll know. Po: Oh yeah, let's do this! Shifu: Now then, let's begin. So, Korra begins to dodge any attacks Po throws as her. Korra: Is this really necessary!? Shifu: Yes, it is necessary. Focus! With Korra focusing, Po and the five used their attacks for her to dodge. Mantis: You're getting good at this, Korra. Monkey: Think fast, Avatar! Korra: Whoa! At last, Korra was finally getting the hang of dodging like an airbender. That night, Korra was on the courtyard trying to airbend. Korra: Airbend! (pushing her arms out in front of her hoping for something to happen, aiming at a newspaper with a picture of Lin Beifong, frustrated) What is wrong with me? Airbend! Tigress: Korra, let it go. Korra: I'm sorry, Tigress, I just couldn't airbend. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh? Tigress: You'll get there soon enough, you just had to wait patiently. Korra: Okay then. Just then, she was hearing a radio broadcast. She quickly locates the source of the sound from a side building of the temple. Shiro Shinobi: (through the radio) Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. (with the three White Lotus sentries listening intently) Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy! This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik... Suddenly, the light on the radio goes out and it is turned off just on the climax. Tenzin: Korra, come down here please. Korra: (frustrated) You shut it off at the best part! Tenzin: I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense. Korra: But it's their radio. And technically, you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one. Po: Not to disrespect you, Master Tenzin, but Korra does have a point. Tenzin: You... (grunts, recomposing himself for a moment and points at her) ... you know what I meant! (annoyed) Anyway, shouldn't y-? Shouldn't you two be in bed by now? Tenzin turns in annoyance, leaving a trail of wind to ruffle an unimpressed Korra's clothing and hair. The next day, the Furious Five got up on a head start with one sound of the gong. The Furious Five: (got up right away) Good morning, Master! Po: (getting up later) Good morning, Master Shifu! Shifu: Being the last to get up as usual I see, Po. Viper: Master Shifu, you don't think Tenzin is taking this airbending training with Korra too seriously, do you? Shifu: Perhaps he doesn't understand how to be patient with Korra, she has her own path to find her own source of learning to airbend. As for Tenzin, he was sitting in front of Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Korra whil teaching how to meditate. Korra: (lowering her head) I think I'm doing it wrong. Tenzin: (opens his eyes) There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom. But with that said, Korra chuckles and waves her hands. Tenzin: (dismayed) Is something... funny? Korra: (with an angry expression) Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island! Tenzin: Please, Korra. (pointing to Meelo) Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully. Korra: (looking at Meelo sleeping) Actually, I think he's asleep. Tenzin: (noticing him) What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down. Korra: (annoyed) Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me. Tenzin: I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click. (closing his eyes) Korra: (takes on a meditating posture and takes a deep breath, but soon sighs) Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. (gets up and walks away) I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice. Tenzin: (sternly) Korra, the meditation's not over yet! Ikki: (smiling hopefully) Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too? Tenzin: (raising one eyebrow) No. Ikki's smile immediately turns to a frown, as Jinora peeks through an eye. Meelo, still asleep, sways forward before falling backward with a groan, where he continues his nap. Later, Po decided to keep Korra company after her training as he taught her. Po: Hey, Korra, doing okay? Korra: I'm fine. But with that puzzled, Po didn't take how fine she is. Po: What do you mean by fine, in a sarcastic sorta way, or the board kinda way? Korra: I just couldn't wait patient enough, Po, nothing seem to help me airbend. Po: Hey, don't feel bad. I for one suck at kung fu, I couldn't concentrate well enough at first. Korra: You do? Po: Yeah, until Master Shifu found me a new angle to guide my true potential in me. And with a lot of training with or without food, I was able to possess kung fu ever since. Korra: So, I just have to find my own angle that helps me concentrate my airbending skills? Po: Well, in a way. There are many other obstacles beside one, you just find your own wind. Korra: You’re right, Po, thanks. So, they started training each other just as Korra dodge and Po attacks without hurting. At nightfall, Po came up to Korra who was still awake. Po: Psst, (whispering) Korra! Korra: Huh? Po: (whispering) Korra, (waving) over here! Korra: Po, what're doing out here? Po: Shh. (whispering) The Order of the White Lotus aren't looking, they're always too busy listening to the radio about pro-bending. Korra: (whispering) Are you sure it's safe, Po? Po: I’m sure, Korra. So, they jumped out of the window and lands softly in the middle of the courtyard. As they started running away, an aerial shot the moment as they reaches the end of the rock the island is built on and jumps off it without hesitation. As she softens the impact of their fall by raising the water with her waterbending, Korra elegantly cleaves through the water as they heading toward the brightly lit Pro-bending Arena. Po: Okay, all clear. Korra: That’s great. Soon, they raised their heads from the waters at the side of the building. They used a water spout to elevate her toward the window, side shot as she throws herself through. As she slide-lands against the wall, they jumped up in the same movement, spinning rapidly around and Korra dries the water off them with her bending. They walks away and turns into a hallway. They passed a large room, their curiosity is peeked. They were in a room, revealing that it is a pro-bending gym. Among the equipment are punching bags, dumbbell weights, nets, pommel horses, and earth disks. Korra's grinning, excited face as they goes inside without hesitation, before changing back to the wider shot, showing how she walks up to the middle of the room and looks around at everything. Po: Woah, look at this place! It's like a gym or something, or maybe like my training room! Korra: Maybe so. Just then, a gym teacher came out of nowhere. Toza: Hey, (wearing a towel around his neck and walking up to them) what're you two doin' in my gym? Korra: Uh, we were just looking for a bathroom and we got lost. Toza: Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse! You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'! (as a pro-bender walks in, enters the gym, and approaches the arguing trio with a smile) I'm taking you to security! Po: Hold on a minute! Korra: No, wait! Bolin: There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys! (to Toza) It's all right, Toza, (darts a meaningful glance at him) they're with me. Korra: Yeah, we're with him. Po: Uh, yeah. Bolin: So, you see, we're together. Korra: (smiles awkwardly) Well, not together together, more like friends. Bolin: Right, friends. (between his teeth) No, no, I didn't mean to imply. (clears throat) Korra: (softly) Oh, you implied it. Toza: (raising his arms, annoyed) Ah, I don't care what you two are! I got work to do. Bolin: Rrright this way, You two. Toza lifts a barbell with earthbending, and throws it to the side. He does the same with another barbell. Korra: And thank you, Sir! (lifts a hand to the side of her face and whispers to Bolin) Seriously, thanks. Po: Yeah, we owe you big time. They all walk away, smiling broadly, while Toza keeps repeating his exercise. Just as they got in, Korra glances around while Bolin smiles confidently. Bolin: Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh? Korra: (In awe) Whoa! Unbelievable! (looking around, and Bolin as two figures enter the room behind them and head to the only closet) This place is even more amazing than I imagined! SpongeBob SquarePants: Fascinating. Isn’t it? With Korra startled, Po was amazed that SpongeBob and his friends are here. Po: SpongeBob! Gary! Snellie! Patrick! Sandy! Squidward! Mr. Krabs! Plankton! Karen! Mindy! Squilvia! Mrs. Puff! Larry! Korra: Friends of yours, Po? Po: Yeah, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Snellie the Snail, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Princess Mindy, Squilvia, Mrs. Puff, and Larry the Lobster are friends of mine and the Furious Five from Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants: It's true, long story. Bolin: Name's Bolin, by the way. Korra: (keeps looking around) Korra. Mako: (as Bolin turns to him) Psst, (close up) Bolin. Bolin: Yeah? Mako: (puts on his pro-bending equipment quietly) I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fans in here before the matches. Get them out of here. Bolin: (sighing) Come on, Mako! Right, look, I kinda promised them they could stay, (points over his shoulder at Korra) but man, I got a good feeling, there's somethin' special about her. I know it! (turns and walks toward Korra, grabs her by the shoulders and leads her to Mako, as the firebender looks at them, and the Avatar smiles) Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako. Korra: (offers her hand.] Mako? Wow, I, I heard you playing on the radio. Mako: (ignores Korra completely) Come on, Bolin, we're up. Korra: (looks to her outstretched hand; rejected) ... or I could meet him later. Bolin: (lightheartedly) Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real ... focused before a match. (puts on his helmet and ties the strings) Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. (shields his mouth with his hands) Not ... that I'll need it. Korra: Good luck. (strikes fist in the air) Knock 'em out! Po: The true fact, Korra, is that luck has nothing to do with anything else. Sheldon J. Plankton: Obviously. Mr. Krabs: Good thing I've got us some popcorn. Po: (eats some popcorn) At last, the Fire Ferrets begin their next match against the Tigerdillos. The ring announcer: Introooooducing the Fire Ferrets! The platform the team is standing on slowly moves toward the arena. Bolin and Hasook are waving to the fans, while Mako solemnly stands in the middle. ako and Bolin are smiling and they are all waving. Bolin puts his hand to his ear when a fan of him screams. The fangirl: (screaming) Aaaaaah! I love you, Bolin! Aaaaaah! Shiro Shinobi: The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, Folks. And they're off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one! Po: Come on, Fire Ferrets, you can do it! Shiro Shinobi: Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark "cool under fire" style! Mantis: I saw that. Korra: What? Tigress: You're falling for him, aren't you? Then, Hasook pulls up more water and blasts it at the other team. The earthbending player nimbly cartwheels to his right out of the way of the water blast. As he stands on his feet again, he raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it over to Mako who calmly moves out of the way of both the disc and a fire blast. He retaliates with two fire blasts, before ducking under a water bullet and avoiding another earth disc. Slow motion close-up of his focused face. Mako shoots a fire blast at the earthbender opponent. The firebender and waterbender opponent, Hasook and Bolin are hit with a water and fire blast respectively, and knocked backward into zone two. Shiro Shinobi: Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo! Larry the Lobster: Woah, did ya see that? Korra: I sure did. Po: The Fire Ferrets has gotta win. Sandy Cheeks: I know. Monkey: Go, Fire Ferrets! Frontal shot of the Fire Ferrets, as Bolin and Hasook quickly scramble on their feet. Mako directs his attention again to his opponents. Korra is clutching her head in despair, Mako jumps up and spins around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding an earth disc and fire blast. As he lands after flipping out of the way of another fire blast, he is hit square in the chest by an earth disc. As the impact of the disc pushes Mako's foot over it, the metal grate immediately lights up red and a horn blows. Shiro Shinobi: Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory? Guess not! Mako's over the line! The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory! Korra: Come on, Ferrets! The Tigerdillo waterbending player has directs a blast at Mako. The water is blocked by Bolin's earth disc; Mako jumps up and retaliates with a fire kick at the waterbender. Switch point of view to that of the Fire Ferrets, as the player jumps over the fire blast and kicks an earth disc out of the way. The earth disc hits Hasook and knocks him back to zone three. Shiro Shinobi: Looks like Hasook's in trouble! He's in zone three teetering over the drink! And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two! Po: Oh, that can't be good. Korra: Tell me about it. Mako and Bolin dodged an earth and water attack as Bolin raises an earth disc to protect himself against a water blast, but on zone three. Mako lands in the third zone as well the moment a bell rings. Shiro Shinobi: Assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round. The Announcer: Round one goes to the (with the cheering audience heard) Golden Temple Tigerdillos! Mako: (to Hasook) Come on, Hasook! Get your act together! Crane: Well, can't get anymore anticlimantic as this. Po: I know, right? As the bell struck, the Tigerdillos are standing on a row, each player having their element at the ready to attack. The Fire Ferrets are being pushed back in the second zone; the line separating zone one and two turns red. Shiro Shinobi: The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance! Tigress: I can see where this is going. The Tigerdillo earthbender direct a disc at Hasook who blocks it with his waterbending. Both Mako and Bolin attack the other team. The speed slows down as Bolin knocks the earth disc at the other team. Switch to a frontal view of the Tigerdillo waterbender as he attacks. As soon as his water blast has left his hand, he is hit square in the chest by Bolin's earth disc. Mako punches two fire blasts. Hasook sends two water arcs at the Tigerdillos, the earthbending was being knocked to the ground as Bolin raised and firing an earth disc. The Tigerdillo earthbending player is knocked back a zone. Switch to a sid view as the firebending and waterbending member are hit back by a fire and water blast, respectively. A bell signals the end of round two. A frontal shot of a panting Mako who quickly dons a serious look again and celebrating Bolin and Hasook. Shiro Shinobi: The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds! It's one apiece, (as the Tigerdillos at the left and the Fire Ferrets at the right) still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round! Viper: Let's hope the Fire Ferrets hang in this mess. A bell is struck and both team jump back, the Tigerdillo waterbender raises some water and aims at Hasook. He tumbles out of the way and quickly runs on to avoid another water blast. He arms himself with some water and the Tigerdillo earthbender raises a disc. Mako destroys the disc with a fire punch and Hasook shoot his water bullet. As Bolin launches an earth disc, Hasook is hit by a water blast and crashes into him. Shiro Shinobi: Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate! (as Bolin looks shocked and the Tigerdillo earthbender as he raises and kicks away a disc) He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to... (as the disc knocks the tangled Hasook and Bolin off the field) oh, too late! SpongeBob SquarePants: Barnacles. Sandy Cheeks: Aw, nuts! Korra: Oh, no! Shiro Shinobi: It's all up to Mako now! (as Mako ducks under a water blast, avoids three fire blasts, and evades two earth discs) He's bobbing and weaving! He's weaving and bobbing! (as he stands at the rim of zone three) But he's not hitting back! (panting was Mako in fighting stance and Korra pulling her pony tails in suspense) If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' fabulous season is over! (as Mako avoiding multiple fire blasts, earth discs, and water bullets) He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out! (as Mako punches a fire blast with his blast vaporizes a water bullet and makes contact with the waterbender Tigerdillo, knocking him off the playing field) And his plan is working! Han is in the pool! (as Mako shoots multiple fire blasts and kicks) They've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive! (with Mako defending and attacking with fire) It's two on one! (as the Tigerdillo firebender is knocked back by a fire blast against the back pole of the ropes and falls in the water) Scratch that, it's one on one, and it's an earth and fire slllugfest! There's so much smoke and dust from the firefight, I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is! Korra: Are you seeing this, Po? Po: I sure did, Korra, it's like they disappaered! Mr. Krabs: You're kidding me! SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't quit on me, Fire Ferrets! As Mako and the earthbender keep attacking each other, his fire blast destroy the earth discs in full flight, covering the field in dust. He shoots a powerful fire arc in the dust cloud. The Tigerdillo is knocked back into his zone three. The earthbender raises a disc in front of him with a concentrated look, his eyes open wide. Change to his point of view. Mako emerges from the smoke, a fire ball ready in his right fist. He uses the momentum of his descent to increase the power of his blast and knocks the Tigerdillo of the playing field. The earthbender plunges down into the moat, the bell is struck multiple times. Shiro Shinobi: It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! (as the score board lights up, showing that the Fire Ferrets won with a knockout) Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets! SpongeBob SquarePants: Woo! Korra: Did you guys see that? Mantis: We sure did, Korra. Monkey: The Fire Ferrets won. Po: Oh yeah! Woo! Mako then takes off his helmet while the crowd goes wild, Korra was looking at the playing field in awe. She smiles broadly as Bolin jumps back in the locker room. Bolin: Woohoo! Yes! (holding one finger up; excited) One more win and we're in the championship tournament! (snaps his fingers and takes of his helmet, casually) So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh? Korra: (grabbing him by his shirt's collar; enthusiastic) What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing! Po: That was better than amazing, Korra, that was awesomeness! Korra playfully pushes Bolin backward, Mako and Hasook walk up toward the locker room. Mako: (to Hasook; accusingly) You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match! Hasook: (taking off his helmet; annoyed) We won, didn't we? Mako: Barely! Hasook: (continues walking as Mako stops; frustratedly) Get off my case, Pal! (as Mako and Bolin watch Hasook throw his helmet aside) Ugh! (slams the door exiting) Mako: (irritably) Useless. Korra: (turning to Mako; impressed) You guys were incredible out there! (walking; points at him) Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick! Po: Boy, you guys did a pretty good teamwork despite Hasook's attitude. But, Korra's excited expression turns slightly sad at Mako's distant attitude. Mako: (coldly) Oh, you're still here? Korra: (glaring at him; irritably) Oh, you're still a jerk? Bolin: Ooh! (chuckles and turns to Korra) Korra: Anyway, (excitedly) I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! (crossing her arms) Think you could show me a few tricks? Bolin: Ab-so-lutely! Mako: (annoyed) Right now? Come on, Bolin. Bolin: (puts his hand besides his mouth and speaks a bit softer) Just ignore him. (louder) Yeah, I could show you the basics. (puts his left hand to his chin) I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, (lightheartedly) but we'll figure it out. Korra: (smugly) Won't be a problem. (crosses arms slyly) I'm actually an earthbender. Bolin: (awkwardly; eying Korra confusedly) I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume. 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring... with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a Water Tribe... gal. Korra: (casually and smugly) Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender. Bolin: (holding hand to chin; confused) Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now. Mako: You're the Avatar, (bows head, while closing eyes) and I'm an idiot. Korra: (slightly mocking) Both are true. Bolin: (eyes widen in shock) No... way. (turns to Mako, shields his face from Korra with his hand while pointing at her; whispering) The Avatar! Po: I know, right? So as they gather at the gym, they all got well aquanted with Bolin and Mako for the first time. Bolin: All right! Let's see what'cha got! Po: Go for it, Korra. So, Korra dimonstrates the earth coins as she aimed at the net. Bolin: That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck. (with Korra slightly disappointed) Not so upright and flatfooted! (with Mako in the background as Bolin takes on a fighting stance, punching to air) Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then... (quickly raises two coins and almost immediately sends them flying toward the net) pop, pop! As Korra stares at the net with open mouth, Bolin turns to her with a broad smile and gestures at the net, inviting her to give it another shot. Korra: (slightly shocked) Okay, let me try it again. Korra looks decisive as she jumps from side to side, before throwing two coins at the net, mimicking Bolin's fast strikes. Bolin: (impressed) Wow! Nice adjustment! (pointing at her) You're a natural at this. Mako: (aloof) Not bad. Korra: What's it take to impress this guy? Mako: What? I said "not bad". (annoyed) You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra. Korra: (sarcastically) Yeah, been a real pleasure. Mako: See ya upstairs, Bro. Korra: Upstairs? You guys live here? Bolin: Yup. In the attic. It's nothin' fancy, but we have some great views! So, back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time? So, Korra immediately hops up and down a bit before successfully throwing two coins away. Then, she smiles broadly at her success. Po: Wow! Viper: Amazing. Happily, Korra was glad to have compliments form her friends along with her new ones. Back at Air Temple Island, Korra was still having problems with the airbending panel turns. Tenzin: Patience, Korra! Po: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark! Viper: I can't watch this! Mantis: Me either! Crane: I can see where this is going. Korra is thrown against more gates. As she is knocked to her knees, she loses her temper and bursts into a violent firebending tantrum, burning and breaking most of the gates, as some of them are knocked out of their sockets and break in two or are burned down. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, Po, Shifu, and the five were shocked as well as SpongeBob and his friends and Tenzin as well, all gaping wide-eyed at Korra's outburst. Korra was panting amidst the still burning and smoking debris of the ancient airbending tool. Tenzin: (shocked) That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! (in frustration) What... What is wrong with you?! Korra: (angrily) There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? (frustration) It hasn't clicked like you said it would! Tenzin: (in calmer tone) Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me... Korra: (angrily and louder) I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher! With that said, everyone was shocked to hear that even Po. Po: I can’t believe this! As Korra storms off angrily, Tenzin, Jinora, and Ikki watch as she goes and Tenzin grunts in annoyance. Meelo: Yeah! You're a terrible teacher, Daddy! With Tenzin, Jinora, and Ikki all calmly eye, Meelo runs forward, kicking and throwing some of the burnt up wreckage, imitating Korra's tantrum, while growling and screaming. At sunset, Tenzin and his children gathered with Pema in the dining room for dinner. Pema: Okay! Everyone here? Wait. Where's Korra? Tenzin: Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl! I... I don't know how to get through to her! Pema then kneels beside her husband, placeing her hand on his shoulder. Pema: Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space. Tenzin: (looked at Jinora who's reading a book) You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this! Jinora: I will make no such promises. Shifu: (arriving to see the family) Excuse me for interrupting, Pema, but chould I have a word with your husband for a minute? Pema: Sure, Master Shifu. As Tenzin sighed in annoyince, he had to got speak to Shifu. So, they had a quick conversation. Tenzin: What is it this time, Shifu? Shifu: Tenzin, I hope you don't mean to keep Korra too long at your island. Tenzin: I'm only trying to teach Korra about patience. Shifu: True, but it is clear to me that you are loosing yours. Tenzin: What!? I was not! What makes you think that!? Shifu: Category:The Legend of Po and Korra Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225